Classes
Class-based shooters are based on the idea of unique play styles that players can choose to lock into, known as classes. Classes are most often portrayed as characters with their own abilities and limitations. Classes are most commonly divided into four "class groups" that help define their abilities and roles within a game. These Class groups share certain aspects among all members of the groups in purpose, but can be quite varied within each group. Some classes can fit into multiple class groups, but they usually fit mostly into one while dabbling in another, and as such will be identified by their primary group. All classes are balanced using the four balance mechanics. Bombs vs Bullets Classes are generally divided into two categories based on the type of damage they do. Hitscan Classes that use hitscan are considered direct damage dealers. They usually move a little faster and have a little less health than their explosive counterparts. Direct damage classes tend to be the easiest to learn to play, but can have a very high potential depending on how they are balanced. Projectiles Classes that use projectiles tend to have higher damage per shot and a slower fire rate than hitscan classes. Projectile classes also tend to have higher health and slower move speeds than hitscan classes. This is usually to represent the heavier builds of the characters that use projectiles. Projectile classes tend to cause explosive damage, also known as splash damage, with grenades and rockets, though exceptions do exist. Meet the Team: Class Groups To help players determine which classes they want to play, and which classes will be good for their purposes, classes tend to be divided into groups. Most games use either three or four groups, which are as follows: Offensive, Defensive, Support, and (sometimes) Specialists. These names are not necessarily the names used in games, but some variant of these four is found in most class and hero shooters. Explained here are each of the class groups and what their primary goals are within games. Offense: Deathmatch Dynamoes Main Article: Offense Classes Offense classes are usually considered the most general-purpose of the class groups. Most games will find offense classes naturally make up about half the team, making them the most common classes in the game. Many games consider offense classes to be the “standard” class, and adjust other classes around them. Offense classes have one goal: to kill enemies and create space. They usually have a relatively high and consistent damage output over time, which is often disproportionately large compared to their health. Good examples of offensive classes in current games are the soldier from Team Fortress Two, Tracer from Overwatch, and Bomb King from Paladins. All three have unique play styles, but they all perform the same job. They all deal damage. Defense: Tanks and Tough Guys Main Article: Defense Classes Defense classes are the second most common of the class groups, usually making up about a quarter of a team composition. Most tanks have extremely high health, slow movement, and damage that is extremely limited in scope. The main role of a tank is to hold an area of the map that’s already been taken by the offensive players of the team, or to prevent the opposing offense from taking ground. The other primary role of tanks is to hold objectives. In game modes like payload, the tank is often found on the payload itself, escorting it as offensive players clear space in front of them. In other game modes like control point, KOTH, or CTF, tanks will be found defending points already owned, or standing on points to capture them once an engagement has gone underway Supports: The Unsung Heroes Main Article: Support Classes Support classes are far less concerned with hurting the enemy, and more concerned with helping their own. The goal of a support player is to keep their team alive and help them make the other team less so. Support classes, also known as healers, tend to have average health, fairly weak damage, and extremely powerful team-based abilities. Almost all can heal in some fashion, and are vital to a team's success in a game. Supports are fairly uncommon, as they tend to take the "shooter" out of FPS. Depending on the game, a team will have about one to two healers for every six non-supports. Too many supports and the team loses firepower, and too few and the player becomes overwhelmed. Although in lower levels of play, many public games see teams going without any supports at all. Specialists: Maestros of Murder Main Article: Specialist Classes Specialists are a nebulous group of classes that all excel at extremely specific situations and are near useless in others. Specialists depend on their team to create an opening for them to slip through and deal massive damage, or create an opening themselves with a key pick. Specialists usually have low health and extremely high damage in short bursts. They use movement abilities and tricks to attack single targets and slip away to strike again. They thrive on distractions and can demoralize opponents by the mere rumor of their presence. Specialists are often called "assassins" or "Flanks" in games that identify them. Identifying Specialists Often, games will choose not to have a spot for specialists or flanks in their organization system. This is due to the undefined nature of these classes. Most often, they will get absorbed into either the Offense class group or the Support class group, and arguments can be made for both. These classes, however, are distinct and unique enough to warrant their own classification on this wiki. Category:Class Group